


wake me up inside

by crownedSerpent09



Series: Xiuharem One Shots [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, slight hyung kink, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedSerpent09/pseuds/crownedSerpent09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan woke up to three of Minseok’s fingers in him, spreading him open and brushing against his prostate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake me up inside

Luhan woke up to three of Minseok’s fingers in him, spreading him open and brushing against his prostate. He felt lightheaded, his mind an empty space littered with distracting stars. Minseok heard the shift in his breathing and pressed a kiss on the inside of his thigh. Luhan could only moan, low and through his nose, as Minseok continued unraveling him so that he was nothing but a collection of skin, bones, and mushy insides melting into the soft cotton sheets.

Luhan’s hands scrabbled across the sheets, and he twisted them between his fingers, gripping hard as Minseok bit and sucked at the sensitive skin on his thighs and hips. His fingers were pushed in Luhan up to the knuckles, and he would piston and curl them so that Luhan made noises he hadn’t thought possible of himself. Minseok loved those sounds, and he’d complimented Luhan on them before with praise said into Luhan’s neck or jaw and pink lips wrapping around his so that Luhan forgot how to breathe.

His cock laid heavy and red on his stomach, the tip pulsing precome in white traces across the pale skin. Minseok’s breath would ghost over when he moved his head to latch onto the next spot, and Luhan felt the thousands of pins and needles throughout his body screaming _pleasure_. He arched his back off the bed slightly with each shift and clenched around Minseok’s fingers, so that the latter was cursing into the space between Luhan’s legs and using his free hand to press the bruises he’d left on Luhan’s thighs. Luhan had to fight to keep his legs still and open at that, every nerve screaming at him to _move_ , to bring Minseok closer, to finally have Minseok’s cock in him filling up every crevice and dip.

Sex with Minseok was always like this, too much and not enough all at once. It was frustrating when Minseok sucked and licked and opened him up, making pleasure crawl through his skin and run up his spine, but not enough to go over. Luhan had lasted for a far shorter time when they’d first started, though he couldn’t tell if his newfound stamina was a blessing or a curse. If he could, he would have Minseok in him at all times, or he in Minseok, or any form of touching that would let him get lost in the feel of Minseok against him.

Minseok drew his fingers out of Luhan, and Luhan was met with a horrible emptiness. Minseok sat back on his heels and watched Luhan’s asshole flutter around nothing, pink pucker so pretty against the red and older, darker marks on the back of his thighs. Luhan had a good view of Minseok for the first time that morning, cheeks flushed and hair falling into his eyes. Luhan groaned at the drag of the tips of Minseok’s hair against his cheekbones, eyes roaming over Minseok’s pale chest, clavicles already glistening with sweat. Luhan wanted to lick them. He also wanted Minseok to fuck him with his flushed dick, thick and brushing against his muscled abdomen in its hardness.

Minseok’s eyes were intent as they stared into Luhan’s, and Luhan couldn’t stop staring back despite the gratification running underneath his skin, telling him to shut his eyes and soak in the feeling. “Minseok,” Luhan breathed, voice barely travelling through the air.

“Lu-ge,” Minseok answered, gaze never faltering.

Luhan bit back a scream. His eyelids drooped shut. “Fuck me. Please. Please, Minseok-ah.” The last syllable was choked because Minseok finally touched him then, hand wrapping around his cock and sliding it across the flushed skin once, twice, before letting go and settling in between his legs again.

Luhan’s skin was on fire where Minseok touched him as his lover lifted his legs to press Luhan’s knees against his chest. Luhan was almost hyperventilating in anticipation when Minseok’s tip aligned at his hole. Minseok was slow at first, nudging it in until the crown of his cock had breached Luhan’s hole and he could see the pink walls fluttering, trying to swallow more of his cock. Then, he pushed in all the way in one fluid movement.

Luhan was well-prepared enough to give Minseok minimal resistance, but the weight of his cock hitting the back of Luhan’s walls and stretching him open was enough to make the man scream, a mixture of unintelligible sounds and Minseok’s name. As Minseok stilled to give him time to adjust, the cries also became a mixture of pleas.

“Fuck, Minseok, please…” Luhan tried to lift his hips to push Minseok deeper inside of him, but his body felt boneless. “Move, please, please…”

Minseok responded with a slow grind of his hips that left Luhan choking out more pleas. Minseok dipped his head down to capture Luhan’s lips in his before beginning to pull out slowly. Once he was halfway there, he slammed back into Luhan.

His pace was fast and punishing, but Luhan never faltered in his cries for more. Luhan lost himself more and more with each drag of Minseok’s cock through his walls, each pounding of his prostate, each clench of his asshole that let him feel every bump and vein of Minseok’s dick. His fingers clutched hard at the scrunched-up sheets, screams ringing unabashedly loud. What earned him touches on his bruises and stiff nipples, however, were the whimpering noises he made when Minseok would grind his hips into Luhan at the end of each thrust. As the wave of his orgasm built up through Luhan, his screams filtered out into those noises, and when he came, it was with a low groan of Minseok’s name and white spurts coating his chest.

Minseok helped him ride out his orgasm and his own with his fingers clenched in Luhan’s hair, dick driving into Luhan steadily until his own come was unloaded into Luhan’s fucked hole.

Luhan was tracing the shape of Minseok’s jaw as he pulled out. Luhan shuddered into the side of Minseok’s neck as a trail of come leaked out, and he finally fulfilled his wish of biting Minseok’s collarbones. One of Minseok’s hands remained in Luhan’s hair, and he used it to thread his fingers through it, stroking the top of Luhan’s head as their heart rates settled.

“Well,” Luhan spoke up, pleased with the hickey he’d sucked into Minseok’s collarbone, “that was an acceptable way to wake me up.”

Minseok grinned at him, looking at Luhan out of the corner of his eyes fondly. “It has been the most awake you’ve ever been before 12 p.m.”

“You should do it more often,” Luhan suggested helpfully.

Minseok gave a short huffy laugh and gathered Luhan’s head to his chest. His fingers were already working a rhythm on Luhan’s shoulder, sending tingling messages along Luhan’s skin.


End file.
